


Celebrations

by Vullardqueen



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullardqueen/pseuds/Vullardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet feels he's alone in the universe, but is he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

The apartment was dark, cold, and quiet save for the occasional sniffle coming from the Lombax sitting cross legged on the bed. There was no way he could sleep, his mind racing back and forth between memories. The day his father left and didn't come back. The day Azimuth died. He let out a choked sob when he got to that memory. That marked the moment he was officially the only living Lombax left. He was fucking alone there in the dark room. He was alone in the universe. In that universe, anyways. In another dimension a whole planet was celebrating him. Lombaxes, reluctantly settled on a new planet, were finding solace and a reason to be happy in the news of his accomplishments. Lights were burning late into the night in his honor, young Lombaxes dreaming of being like him one day. But he doesn't know. All of those things were simply a thought that hung in the back of his head sometimes to him. A small, seemingly stupid wish twist in the wind that put him to sleep most nights. That night was no exception. He ceased his sniffling and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes and imagining the celebration until he slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
